<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regular Repairs by chicago_ruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729089">Regular Repairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth'>chicago_ruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, M/M, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Technology Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth time in five months that Gong Zhi needed repairs done.</p><p>Delusion was an entirely human flaw, so Gong Zhi did not pretend that he didn't get hurt on purpose precisely so he could see the repair tech again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>human/android - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regular Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the fourth time in five months that Gong Zhi needed repairs done.</p><p>The overhead lights would have been harsh for human eyes, but Gong Zhi’s visual input lenses automatically applied a dark filter. Spread out as he was on Huang Yulong’s repair table, there wasn’t much to see, anyway, aside from Huang Yulong.  </p><p>Gong Zhi had studied various human databases on beauty and attractiveness, but he never understood how humans came to “rate” each other. The criteria seemed to change from decade to decade, sometimes even from year to year. So he couldn’t, objectively, say whether Huang Yulong was attractive. But his dark brown eyes, thin lips, and slightly crooked nose were pleasing to Gong Zhi. There was a small mole just under his jaw that was considered undesirable by many humans, but it added to Huang Yulong’s uniqueness and would make him easier to identify if other parts of his features were obscured.</p><p>For safety reasons, Huang Yulong disabled Gong Zhi’s motion capabilities. He was naked, the artificial skin pulled back from his torso, and the thin metal sheeting protecting his internal wiring was gently removed and propped up against the repair table.</p><p>The first time Gong Zhi had come in for repairs, it had been a practical consideration: he’d been damaged while defending a trade delegation from one of the local beasts. He could have avoided the attack, but there was a human standing behind him, so Gong Zhi let the beast tear into his body and used the opportunity to direct a laser directly into its brain.</p><p>It had died fast, and the human had been very grateful. She’d even directed Gong Zhi to Huang Yulong’s repair shop, recommending him as the best in the city. Since it was Gong Zhi’s first time in the city, and the net reviews were all positive, he went.</p><p>After the service, Gong Zhi’s parts worked better than before. Naturally, that meant he would use Huang Yulong’s repair shop again.</p><p>Delusion was an entirely human flaw, so Gong Zhi did not pretend that the second or third times he visited Huang Yulong were for anything other than a desire to see the man again. He liked the way his body felt after the tune up, so when next there came an opportunity to risk his body, his calculations included the possibility of seeing Huang Yulong again as an incentive to go through with the action.</p><p>It was not logical to go out of his way to harm himself simply for a chance to visit a repair shop. Perhaps he should request that Huang Yulong take a look at his software and remove the portion of it that was malfunctioning like this.</p><p>“You really need to pay more attention,” Huang Yulong said. His voice was harsh, but the fingers he had running along the insides of Gong Zhi were gentle.</p><p>“I was protecting a child from harm,” Gong Zhi said truthfully. He couldn’t lie, and he couldn’t cause himself harm. If he were able to damage his own body on purpose, he might have done so already, simply to shorten the amount of time between visits.</p><p>He would damage the portion of his body that held the “heart.” It was not a literal heart, but it was the energy core that allowed the rest of his body to move and function. He had already created various 3D simulations of what it would look like to have Huang Yulong run his deft fingers over his parts, and had attempted to recreate the sensations of Huang Yulong’s fingers pushing deep into him.</p><p>Unfortunately, his programming was not equipped for the full creative range of a real human. He searched the net for software updates that would allow it, but even the most advanced and expensive AI software had not broken that particular barrier.</p><p>Huang Yulong smiled at him and reached over Gong Zhi’s body for a small screwdriver. “I know. There was an article about you. Your manufacturer was very proud that you’ve taken your duty to protect humanity so seriously. And then there were another five paragraphs about how amazing their product was, and if anybody else wants a Gong-Z android, here’s where to order from.”</p><p>Huang Yulong probably didn’t know that Gong Zhi could feel every touch. The system was designed to allow this level of sensitivity so that an android could tell where, exactly, it was damaged. Since allowing an android to feel pain was not in anybody’s best interest, the programmers had linked it with the positive feedback systems instead.</p><p>“Why are you working solo, anyway? Shouldn’t your agency partner you with at least another android?” Huang Yulong unscrewed one of the small circuits which helped direct the energy flow in Gong Zhi’s body. The censors next to the repair table showed a spike in electrical activity.</p><p>“No. I am only required to take a partner for agency jobs,” Gong Zhi responded. He was glad that Huang Yulong took enough interest in him to ask. “I am also free to take my own jobs. Agency jobs alone are not enough to pay for my upkeep.”</p><p>“See, everybody says androids aren’t humans and we should stop anthropomorphizing them, and yet you have to work to survive just like the rest of us.” Huang Yulong laughed and patted Gong Zhi’s thigh. “And, come on. If they wanted us not to think of you as human, they wouldn’t have built you with functioning genitals.”</p><p>“There are some humans who wish to use us to attain sexual gratification. It is more ethical than forcing an unwilling human into that role,” Gong Zhi responded automatically. “A study from the University of Xinghua has shown that cities with android sex workers have lower instances of criminality.”</p><p>The study in question was, of course, flawed, but that was the study his manufacturers had funded and thus he was pre-programmed with that response.</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Huang Yulong rolled his chair away for a moment, then came back with a series of thin tubes to replace the broken ones. “Do you get anything out of it though?”</p><p>“I am capable of feeling human touch and reaching a theoretical peak of pleasure. I cannot, however, ejaculate.” Gong Zhi felt a spike of said pleasure when Huang Yulong’s fingers gently attached the new tubes into the correct slots. The machine reading his responses reflected that spike.</p><p>Huang Yulong paused in what he was doing and put his hand flat on the internal circuits. “You felt that too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>After fifteen seconds, Huang Yulong removed his hand. “Huh. I normally work with older models. Sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”</p><p>“You are already very gentle,” Gong Zhi said sincerely. “Your touch has never caused me any distress. The opposite, in fact.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Huang Yulong’s face reddened a bit. “Oh. Um. Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>The apology seemed strange, until Gong Zhi realized that Huang Yulong’s breathing was not as steady as it had been a few minutes ago. His pupils were wider as well, and in combination, they were all signs that Huang Yulong was aroused.</p><p>This reaction pleased Gong Zhi greatly, and he smiled as much as he could. He suddenly wished that he were able to move his body, because he had a great desire to touch Huang Yulong in return. “Huang Yulong, could you please turn my movement circuits back on?”</p><p>“Fuck. Yeah, sorry. Let me just close you up again.” Huang Yulong seemed hesitant to do so though. “I love the craftsmanship inside you, by the way. As much as I hate your manufacturer and their stupid attempts to block independent repair shops, damn do they build a fine machine.”</p><p>Gong Zhi enjoyed the compliment, and that, too, was reflected in the sensor. “If you wish, you may leave my parts exposed. I simply wish to be able to touch you.”</p><p>Huang Yulong’s head snapped up. “What?”</p><p>“You appear to be aroused. Since we have established that I would enjoy such an encounter, and you appear to be interested, I would like to initiate it.”</p><p>“Have we established that?” Huang Yulong asked, his voice attempting humor but the small shakiness revealing his nervousness.</p><p>“I am an independent worker and am free to choose my own assignments. I have chosen mine based on their relative danger, and the probability that I would be forced to come to you for servicing. It would please me greatly to help you achieve sexual gratification,” Gong Zhi admitted. He wondered afterwards if he should have attempted a different approach, but Huang Yulong’s question about whether Gong Zhi enjoyed sex seemed to indicate that he cared about Gong Zhi’s agency.</p><p>There weren’t that many humans who cared.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Huang Yulong said. “And here I thought I was hiding it pretty well. Most people don’t want to know that their repair tech is turned on by his work, y’know?”</p><p>“I am happy to fuck you, Huang Yulong, in any manner you desire.” Gong Zhi smiled again, hoping that it would be enough to convince Huang Yulong.</p><p>There was still a slight hesitation before Huang Yulong picked up his tablet and connected it to Gong Zhi again with the thin input cables. After a few moments of tapping, Gong Zhi’s movement was returned to him. He carefully sat up, taking care to keep the artificial skin pushed to the side.</p><p>“Is there a specific act you wish to engage in?” Gong Zhi asked. Without asking permission—and a small alarm dinged inside him in warning—he touched Huang Yulong’s hand.</p><p>Huang Yulong didn’t pull away. In fact, he turned his hand around to link their fingers, and then he lifted the hand up and kissed it. Gong Zhi was delighted with the sensation: the small bit of warmth and the hint of moisture, along with the minuscule vibrations of Huang Yulong’s lips.</p><p>“Can I ride you?” Huang Yulong asked, breathy. “I’ve been jerking off to that fantasy for months. But only if you’re into it too, yeah? I dunno if you have preferences there.”</p><p>Gong Zhi had no preferences in terms of sex acts, because that would be inconvenient to program in. But he didn’t think that was the answer Huang Yulong wanted, so he answered, “I want to make you feel good too, the way you’ve been making me feel every time I come here.”</p><p>“Yeah. Okay, good. Um, hold up.” Huang Yulong let go of Gong Zhi’s hand and rolled his chair over to a nearby cabinet. He pulled out the top drawer, and then withdrew a large jar of lubricant.</p><p>Lubricant was, of course, necessary in an android repair shop, but… Gong Zhi saw the guilty look on Huang Yulong’s face, and he suspected the lube was being used for more than just rusty robot joints.</p><p>Huang Yulong didn’t bother rolling the chair back; he got up and walked the distance, setting the jar on the repair table. “Can you lube up your cock while I get undressed super fast and—” He glanced at the LED clock above the door. “Okay, I have twenty minutes before the next appointment and I think this is probably a very stupid thing I’m doing but fuck it, I’m human for a reason.”</p><p>Gong Zhi was very glad that Huang Yulong was human. He pumped some lube onto his hand and used it on his penis. Of course erections didn’t simply “happen” to him the way they did for humans; Gong Zhi had to consciously will his penis to rise.</p><p>“They really build you perfectly,” Huang Yulong commented while he tossed his pants and aside.</p><p>Gong Zhi knew that his genitals were of a size that would be appealing to the largest number of humans: neither too big nor too small, with some manner of curvature and ridges that would please humans of any gender. He was very glad that he would be able to use it on Huang Yulong.</p><p>He was started at how forceful Huang Yulong was once he was naked. Huang Yulong climbed on top of the repair table with him and straddled Gong Zhi’s hips, his skin mottled red all over.</p><p>“Can I peel more of the skin back? Last time, when I repaired the filtration systems—”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Gong Zhi used his clean hand to steady Huang Yulong, while his other hand reached between Huang Yulong’s legs and circled his hole. He was very pleased to feel Huang Yulong tremble, and even gladder when Huang Yulong’s cock started to swell.</p><p>Huang Yulong moaned and leaned his head against Gong Zhi’s shoulder for a second. “That’s nice. Yeah, get me ready while I open you up too.” Then he sat up straighter and pulled at the seam of the skin.</p><p>He ended up pulling all of it away from the front of Gong Zhi’s torso, leaving metal plating exposed. Huang Yulong’s mouth opened marginally and expelled a small puff of air. “You’re so gorgeous.”</p><p>Gong Zhi knew that his general appearance was modeled after some sort of generic rendition of a man. He had short black hair, tan skin, a mid-sized nose, and small lips. He’d been called attractive in the past, but only when he had all his parts in place.</p><p>He’d never heard this type of compliment directed at his exposed body.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Gong Zhi said earnestly. “You may pull away the metal plating as well, if you wish. I would… I would enjoy it if you touched me inside.” As he said that, he pushed one finger inside of Huang Yulong, and was met with an incredible amount of heat. His internal thermometer told him it was at an acceptable range for humans, but it was still so much warmer than Gong Zhi had expected.</p><p>“Fuck.” Huang Yulong reached down and gave his cock one long stroke. The tip of it was already leaking, a reaction that seemed excessive for how little Gong Zhi had done for him. Yet Gong Zhi was glad for it too, because it gave him another indication of how much Huang Yulong was enjoying himself.</p><p>“Okay, okay, um…” Huang Yulong adjusted posture, and surprised Gong Zhi by pushing his hands away. “Get in me. I can’t wait much longer.”</p><p> He didn’t need much help getting seated; Gong Zhi suspected that Huang Yulong penetrated himself regularly, because he was able to slide in smoothly even without any extra preparation.</p><p>Once Huang Yulong had all of Gong Zhi’s cock inside him, he simply sat for a moment, sweat dripping down his forehead. Gong Zhi reached up to wipe the sweat away with awe.</p><p>He had never done this with a human he liked quite so much, and it was strange what a difference that made to his perception of the event. Even a simple sweat drop seemed like a treasure.</p><p>Once Huang Yulong collected himself, he fumbled with the latch to Gong Zhi’s internals. As soon as the chest plate had been removed, Huang Yulong moaned, and Gong Zhi felt Huang Yulong contract around him. Gong Zhi loved being able to feel just how much Huang Yulong was enjoying himself, so he took one of Huang Yulong’s hands and placed it right over the filtration system.</p><p>“Please. Touch wherever you like,” Gong Zhi said.</p><p>Huang Yulong drew his finger along the ridges of the filter, sending pleasure signals through Gong Zhi. He was still hooked up to the monitoring system, so it showed all those spikes in electrical impulses. Huang Yulong bit his lip to swallow a groan, and Gong Zhi wished he wouldn’t. He wanted to hear all of Huang Yulong’s sounds too.</p><p>“I love the thrum of machines,” Huang Yulong said hoarsely. “The soft vibrations underneath my fingertips. I can always feel when something is off just from how it’s vibrating.”</p><p>That gave Gong Zhi an idea. The next time Huang Yulong touched him, he activated the vibration system inside his cock, causing Huang Yulong to cry out in surprise. It also made Huang Yulong’s cock dribble harder.</p><p>Without asking for permission, Gong Zhi wrapped a hand around that cock. This, too, felt overheated, but once again it was well within human temperature ranges. He marveled at how much it grew with the blood pumping through it; Gong Zhi’s own member was approximately the same length regardless of which state it found itself in. In this, androids still were not even half as advanced as a natural human body.</p><p>“More,” Huang Yulong gasped. “Turn the vibration up higher.”</p><p>Gong Zhi was more than happy to oblige. He had to hook his feet under the repair table in order to maintain balance when Huang Yulong suddenly started raising his thighs and then slamming back down, all while his hands were planted inside Gong Zhi’s chest.</p><p>And then one hand wandered away from the safer areas and straight to Gong Zhi’s heart. As soon as Huang Yulong touched it, alarm signals went off in Gong Zhi’s brain.</p><p><em>Warning: engine fluids can be corrosive to human skin</em>.</p><p>“Be careful,” Gong Zhi said, hoping that would be enough to calm his systems. “My internal fluids should not be handled without protective gear.”</p><p>But he wanted it so badly. He felt the fingers caressing the outsides of the energy core, dipping into the crevices and circling the main pipe. His internal systems were a mess of warnings and pleasure signals, and he couldn’t decide which ones took priority. There was no clear answer.</p><p>“This is so hot. Fuck fuck fuck how am I gonna go back to normal sex after this.” Huang Yulong leaned down and kissed the energy core directly.</p><p>Gong Zhi had never been so happy in his life. He increased the force of his vibrations and stroked Huang Yulong even harder. He couldn’t ejaculate, but his entire being was currently overflowing with pleasure signals.</p><p>Huang Yulong licked the heart then, and moaned loudly enough that Gong Zhi could feel it all over the insides of his metal skeleton. Only a few moments later Huang Yulong’s body tensed, and he came all over Gong Zhi.</p><p>Humans did not enjoy sex to continue once they had orgasmed, so Gong Zhi slowed, then halted his vibrations. He kept his hands on Huang Yulong’s body though, and was willing to maintain this pose for as long as Huang Yulong desired.</p><p>They rested for two minutes. Two very lovely minutes, which Gong Zhi would definitely replay during down time, or when he recharged his battery. He was thankful that, unlike humans, he could replay any memory he wished with perfect clarity.</p><p>Finally Huang Yulong pulled off him and slid to the floor. “That was so good. Wow. And, uh, give me a minute and I’ll get you cleaned up because I’m pretty sure semen should not be getting inside your parts.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Gong Zhi said quietly, although he did stretch out on the repair table again. “If some of it remains inside me, it might cause damage that requires me to be repaired again.”</p><p>Huang Yulong burst out laughing. “Y’know, you could just ask me on a date?”</p><p>The thought had not actually occurred to Gong Zhi. In android-human relations, the human always had to make the first move. But that sounded like permission.</p><p>“Huang Yulong, I would like to go on a date with you. Will you accept?”</p><p>Huang Yulong stood up, giving Gong Zhi a wonderful view of his smile. “Yep. I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>